


Savage Love

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Category: the flash 2014
Genre: F/M, im back bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: go listen to Savage Love - Jason Derulo
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 3





	Savage Love

**Author's Note:**

> Im backkkkkkk,Not that you Care but I will be uploading a bit more often ,sorry I took so long cause I was in school. 
> 
> if u want to beta my fics ,u can just leave it in the comments section below .
> 
> kudos are apprieciated greatly now on with the story......
> 
> Disclaimer ,I own nothing other than this fic

Barry Allen was in his and Caitlins shared apartment waiting for Cait to finish getting ready for their date .”Cait,how much longer are gonna take to get ready?”he asked checking his phone for the hundredth time .”ok im ready “Cait said while walking out of the bedroom .Cait had the black dress she used when she went with him to the bar. They walked out the door and got in to the car.”soooo where exactly are we going?”Caitlin asked ,surprised Barry hadn’t told her.”it’s a surprise Cait .”he said as he began to start the car .

The first place they stopped at was a Concert for Jason Derulo .He sang some songs and in the middle of the routine ,Barry goes on stage and started singing:  
If I woke up without ya ,I don’t Know what I would do  
Thought I could be single forever then I met you   
I usually don’t be fallen ,be fallen fast   
U got a way AT KEEPING ME COMING BACK TO BACK   
EVERYNIGHT AND EVERYDAY I TRY TO MAKE YOU STAY   
BUT YOUR SAVAGE LOVE KEEEPS ME GRATEFUL FOR YOU EVERYDAY   
After that they went to the last destination for their date : The restaurant   
Barry was nevous the entire way because little did Caitlin know that he hwd a little red box with a ring that had her name written all around it .after they ate ,a small mariachi band came behind them and started playing some music.BY this time Barry had gotten on one knee and pulled out the small leathery red box.When Caitlin turned back to him,her eyes welled up with tears as Barry started speaking .”Caitlin ,my strength ,my lightning rod ,I love you and would you do me the favour of being my Flashlight ?the person that helps me see things clearly when I cant do that my self?Caitlin ,will you marry me ?”  
“Yes !

5 YEARS LATER   
The snowallen Family was welcoming their third son and sibling Henry Thomas Snowallen into the family.


End file.
